Oublier
by kis38
Summary: Sherlock se sentait mal. Alors il devait oublier. Il était prêt à tout, mais il n'y arrivait pas.


Hello! Comment va mes amis?! En ce glorieux jeudi soir, j'ai décidé, grâce à l'aide d'Huntress-dark, de reprendre un OS que j'avais abandonné depuis un bout de temps! J'espère que vous allez aimer, car perso j'ai l'impression d'avoir échoué ^^"

Copyright : Sherlock appartient à la BBC, Moffat & Gatiss, blablabla...

P.S : Je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment désolée pour les fautes, mais la fatigue et l'envie de vite tout expédier auront eu raison de moi!

* * *

 **OUBLIER**

Le froid fouettait violemment son visage mais il s'en foutait.

Des gouttes d'eau perlaient son visage albâtre mais il s'en foutait.

Son sang bouillonnait en lui, parcourant rapidement ses veines, tel de la valve en éruption.

Il se sentait à la fois bien et mal.

Fort et faible.

Des idées et des déductions bouillonnaient dans sa tête, telle une musique à la cadence infernale, sans fin, de sorte à ce que ça lui fasse tourner la tête, défigurant peu-à-peu le paysage londonien. Sachant qu'il commençait à perdre pied, il se raccrocha pitoyablement à un passant qui se retira vivement de sa prise.

 _Qui était se junkie pour me toucher ?_

Car oui, Sherlock Holmes avait dérapé aujourd'hui et avait pris de la coke un peu plus tôt dans la soirée pour se sentir mieux. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion le détective avait décidé de sortir, tournant en rond pendant un moment sous une pluie monstre avant de se laisser guider par ses pas, ignorant les regards froids que lui lançaient les passants.

Droit comme la justice, son imposant manteau légèrement soulevé par le vent froid de novembre, le visage impassible du détective était légèrement illuminé par la lumière chaleureuse du petit restaurant cosy devant lequel il se trouvait.

Balayant de son regard métallique les clients, qui étaient composés majoritairement de couple, déduisant au passage ceux qui se trouvaient sur le chemin de ses orbes aciers malgré la drogue qui embuait son esprit, Sherlock stoppa sur un couple en particulier.

Lentement, le détective décida de s'approcher de la baie vitrée, de sorte à que son nez frôlait la vitre humide, ses mains tremblantes appuyées dessus.

Au ralentie, son cœur fit un bond douloureux sans fin dans sa poitrine tandis qu'une rage sourde tordait son visage d'ange.

Comment osaient-ils ?

Comment osait- _elle_ ?

Furieux, Sherlock amorça un pas pour entrer dans le restaurant afin de l'extirper de ce merdier mais le visage désapprobateur de John se forma dans son esprit.

Il ne devait pas faire ça.

Il ne devait être jaloux des hommes que Molly Hooper côtoyait.

IL. N'était. Pas. _**Jaloux**_ !

Posant une dernière fois ses orbes durcies sur sa pathologiste, le détective serra difficilement ses mains grelottantes, ignorant la jalousie qui faisait battre son cœur en voyant le sourire joyeux que Molly rendait à l'autre abrutie.

Connard.

Profiteur.

Idiot.

Tant de synonymes tournoyaient dans sa tête pour décrire Liard Somethone, l'actuel remplaçant de Lestrade. Liard était un homme incapable de faire son boulot correctement. Il ne faisait que profiter du détective avant de s'approprier la victoire et usait de son charme à sa guise. Et cette fois-ci il avait utilisé son charme pour séduire Molly.

 _ **Sa**_ Molly.

Il était incapable de la voir heureuse avec un autre.

Il était incapable de la voir rire et penser à un autre homme.

Ignorant la haine qui filtrait chaque pore de sa peau, Sherlock fit demi-tour, bousculant sans le moindre regret ceux qui ne bougeaient pas de son chemin.

Une fois arrivé devant le 221b Baker Street, le beau détective se défit vivement de son manteau et de son écharpe avant de donner un immense coup de poing dans le mur. Regardant le trou béant qu'il avait fait, Sherlock hurla d'un seul coup sa tristesse et sa haine contre Molly avant de redonner un coup de poing. Encore et encore jusqu'à que sa main ne puisse plus supporter.

Il devait faire quelque chose.

Il

Devait

Faire

Quelque

Chose.

Tournoyant sur lui-même, le regard acier du détective se posa sur une petite boîte qui trônait fièrement sur le petit meuble à côté du canapé miteux. Les lèvres de Sherlock se courbèrent en un sourire sans joie, déformant une seconde fois son visage angélique.

Il devait oublier.

Il

Devait

Oublier.

Oublier cette journée désastreuse.

Oublier le fait qu'il était un idiot. Un idiot incapable, jaloux d'un autre idiot incapable.

Ouvrant de ses doigts fins la belle boîte en bois, Sherlock prit un sachet remplie de poudre blanche. Attrapant une carte en plastique qui se trouvait non loin, le bel homme ouvrit délicatement le sachet avant d'éparpiller doucement la poudre sur la table avant d'en faire une ligne bien droite avec la carte.

Obstruant une narine, le détective sniffa en un grand coup la coke avant de poser la tête en arrière.

Criant de frustration, le visage de Molly apparut soudainement dans son esprit. Chassant son visage, Sherlock prit de rage un second sachet.

Prostré sur son canapé, Sherlock souffla difficilement. Il ne se sentait pas mieux.

Comme la fois précédente, le détective forma à grands coups de gestes précipités une ligne plus ou moins droite, son esprit de plus en plus obscurcie par la coke qu'il prenait.

Sniffant une seconde fois, sa respiration était devenue saccadé tandis son cœur faisait d'horrible va-et-vient dans sa cage thoracique. Sa poitrine s'était compressée d'un seul coup et il avait la mauvaise impression qu'il allait exploser.

Son esprit était à deux doigts d'exploser.

Pitoyable

Pathétique

 _Misérable_

Il ne se sentait toujours pas mieux et malgré une troisième dose, Sherlock ne pouvait pas oublier.

Tandis qu'il se sentait d'une certaine manière son corps plus léger, Molly apparut à côté de lui, son regard plein de bonté et son éternel petit sourire incurvé aux lèvres.

Le prenant dans ses petits bras, sa pathologiste le berçait tout doucement, soufflant une petite mélodie tandis que ses petits doigts parcouraient légèrement ses cheveux bouclés.

Fermant peu-à-peu ses yeux, Sherlock laissait la drogue faire son œuvre. Un sentiment d'apaisement le parcourait tout le long alors que sa Molly l'embrassait sur le front enlevant les larmes qui créaient un sillon sur les joues de Sherlock avant de poser sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Soufflant un faible "Molly", le détective fit tomber la carte qu'il tenait jusqu'à présent dans sa main.

Il se sentait tellement bien dans _ses_ bras.

* * *

 **END**

Petite explication pour la fin : Sherlock est en train de délirer à cause de l'overdose qu'il est en train de faire.

J'hésitais avec une autre fin où notre précieux Holmes entre dans le resto et humilie Molly avant que celle-ci l'entraine dans une allée, se dispute, Sherlock lui hurle un énorme "Je t'aime" avant de rouler une énorme pelle à Molly et celle-ci le frappe. Mais j'ai décidé de finir ainsi. Aller savoir pourquoi...

J'attend avec impatience vos review!


End file.
